100 Suns
by Jacqi Kennedy
Summary: A collection of one shots, inspired by prompts.
1. Three's a Crowd: Elena

Author's Note: I own nothing.

This is written in response to a prompt I received from Piperblue24:

Bonnie is fresh back from purgatory, she and Damon fall back into cute, old 1994 rhythms and are always together... Elena is jealous.

So this is it. I wrote it during down time at work and my tablet was illin, so pardon the lack of line breaks and other prettifications. I'll fix all of that later I guess.

Rated: T, Friendship

Elena/Damon, Bonnie/Damon, Enzo/Bonnie

Give it a shot and let me know what you think? Also, write prompts in your reviews and I'll see what I can do.

)()()(

Elena should have known something strange was going on, when she found herself jealous of Ms. Cuddles. The fact that she couldn't remember her love for Damon irked her, yet it was that nagging feeling of jealousy when it came to his relationship with Bonnie, that unnerved her.

When they found her best friend, looking worse for wear and the girl had immediately ran to Damon, Elena felt a tightening in her chest. She had truly expected Bonnie to run to her and the pair to embrace and laugh and cry.

But Bonnie had raced into Damon's arms and clutched him as if he were the only person that mattered in her life and so unlike the Damon she remembered, he'd held her close to his chest, stroking her hair as he whispered words of reassurance. Yes, he was really there. Everything is okay. You're safe now.

Bonnie even had a sweet and touching reunion with Ms. Cuddles before Elena received her own hug. And once they'd released one another Damon had draped an arm across the shorter woman's shoulders and constantly kept an eye on her, as though she'd disappear if he lost physical contact or sight.

Once Bonnie was home, she begrudgingly moved into the dorms at Whitmore, until they convinced the Gemini Crew to help Bonnie lift the Travelers spell off Mystic Falls.

A day hadn't fully passed before Bonnie was packed, moved and residing at her Grams' house. After Bonnie had been back in her new home for a week, Elena had asked Damon to accompany her for a visit with her friend. He'd argued that they should wait but she couldn't shake that feeling that she needed to know Bonnie's feelings towards her relationship.

She'd knocked on the door, waited and she'd barely gotten the reason for their visit out, before Bonnie had slammed the door in their faces, with the flick of her wrist.

It took weeks of prodding and begging from Elena and Caroline for them to finally convinced their bestie to first, forgive Elena and second, be more social.

At least that's what she'd thought until Damon had entered his home, a few days after the incident at Bonnie's house, clutching a dark brown bear, whom he referred to as Mr. Cuddles. When she found herself questioning where the bear had come from, she was shocked to hear that Bonnie had purchased it for him, in order for him to relinquish his possession of Ms. Cuddles.

But Damon really didn't give her long to try to make sense of the matter because he was doing his best to win her over, yet again. Taking her on extravagant dates, buying her expensive trinkets and whispering 'I love you' into her ear at all times.

Yes it was overwhelming and all consuming, feeling a little stifling at times but she'd never known anyone to show their love in such a way and it was flattering to know that someone felt this strongly about her.

One morning she woke in one of the guest bedrooms at the boarding house, after a late date with Damon, to the sound of alternative rock and the scent of breakfast cooking from the kitchen.

After freshening up, she meandered into the kitchen and saw Damon shaking his hips to the blaring music, while he set two plates, stacked high with pancakes, onto the table. When he turned back towards the griddle, she made her way to the table and took a seat in front of one of the plates.

A face made of blueberries with whipped cream fangs smiled back at her and she couldn't help but chuckle.

The sound startled him and he turned to quickly face her. His smile slightly wavered upon seeing her and as she prepared the coffee in front of her, adding three sugar cubes and cream, he asked "Since when are you an early riser?"

"Since the guy courting me is cooking breakfast apparently," she teased.

She didn't expect to hear the front door open and close, nor the sound of confident footsteps making their way to the room. Yet there was Bonnie, in the doorway, Ms. Cuddles tucked away safely under her arm and a slight pout.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she began, eyes trailing from Elena to Damon.

He frowned and began to grab ingredients to whip up more pancakes. "Take my plate Bon Bon. I'll make some more real quick."

Since when did Damon offer anything to anyone willingly?

Especially Bonnie?

Or Bon Bon?

Yes, Elena had always wanted her friends to get along but this felt odd. She almost felt as if she were intruding on an intimate moment between the pair.

Bonnie shook her head as she took a step back. "No really. I shouldn't have just popped in like this."

"Pft, it's what you do," he chastised. "Don't act all antisocial."

Elena tried to coax her friend into staying, by suggesting to Damon, "Maybe we should cook a more Bonnie friendly breakfast." She looked to her friend with a smile. "You still hate pancakes, right?"

The witch's eyes traveled to Damon. "Not exactly."

"Hmm," was his reply.

What? The actual fuck was going on between them?

Bonnie turned on her heels. "But, I'll leave you love birds to it."

"I'll walk you out," Damon called behind her as he quickly followed.

And Elena wasn't one to eavesdrop but she heard him apologize for her presence. Promising that they'd have breakfast, just the two of them and it'd be like old times.

Nope. Elena wasn't jealous. She was happy that her friend and the guy she was starting to really like could get along so well.

)()()(

On a chilly December day, Elena found herself leaving the lecture hall of her last final, for the semester, earlier than anticipated. So instead of being productive, she figured a visit to Mystic Falls to see Damon would be a good way to kill some time.

And low and behold, Bonnie's little blue Prius was parked in the driveway.

Elena was genuinely surprised she was able to make it into the house without being heard. Yet as she stepped deeper into the home, the blaring music from the TV in the rec room explained how she went unheard.

Peeking into the room, she saw Damon and Bonnie, seated on a couch with their feet propped up on the coffee table. The witch throwing popcorn at the vampire as he maneuvered the controls of the video game console, making the little blocks spin, fall and disappear.

"Throw something else and I promise I will murder you Bennett."

"Don't joke like that Salvatore. There's no way to come back from death anymore."

"All the more reason for me to kill you," he teased.

She back pedaled out of the room and when she turned, ran smack into Stefan.

He held a finger to his lips and shushed her. "It's their Tuesday ritual. Pancake breakfast, Tetris tournament, grocery shopping, Monopoly and then chili dinner." He gently held Elena by the elbow and escorted her away. "Weird right? Them getting along so well?"

Elena shook her head, trying to take everything in. "How long has this been going on?"

Stefan shrugged. "Since she got back."

And Elena again had to remind herself that she was happy they were finally friends.

)()()(

The Christmas party at the boarding house was in full swing.

Caroline was going on and on about how she and Stefan were now slowly tiptoeing around rekindling their friendship. And Elena wanted to be attentive but it was hard when Damon and Bonnie were being so… them?

Bonnie and Damon were a them. Not a couple, not best friends but an odd sense of something in between. Almost as if they were teetering on the brink of coupledom and the only thing preventing them of this was she herself.

The two were almost inseparable. If Damon weren't with Elena, it was guaranteed he'd be with Bonnie. The pair did their grocery shopping together! And with Mystic Falls being the tiny town that it was, everyone seemed to believe that the duo were actually a couple. Elena lost track of how many times she'd reassured people that yes, she and Damon were together.

Now they stood near the bottom of the stairs, each with a tumblr of whiskey in hand as they laughed about what she was sure, was probably an inside joke.

Caroline, realizing she did not have the brunette's attention asked, "Why don't you just ask what's going on between them?"

"I can't Care," she admitted. "I know there's nothing going on between them. They both love me too much to do something like that."

Caroline frowned. "Your facial expression at the moment makes it appear as if you don't believe the words coming out of your mouth." The blond grabbed her shoulders and shoved her in their direction. "Go talk to them and stop being a creeper."

So she did. Well at least, she was going to talk to them, except Bonnie had stepped away before Elena neared them

She snaked an arm around Damon's waist and leaned into him. "Should I be jealous of you and my friend?"

He scoffed. "Psh. More like Bonnie and Enzo—"

"That's a horrible thing to say." She interrupted with a laugh.

"It's true."

Elena pulled away from him slightly. "Right. Because Enzo told you so?"

His eyes met hers. "No. Because Bonnie told me they made out the other night, when they had another one of their drinking extravaganzas."

Why was Bonnie socializing with Damon 2.0? Drinking and making out with him? And clearly not mentioning it to herself or Caroline?

She couldn't help but allow her eyes to search the space and there they were. Bonnie leaned into him, his hands on her hips as she laughed boisterously at something he'd just said.

Ha! She'd been fretting over nothing and for her to think such a thing of her friend, her best friend, made her feel like shit. But Elena couldn't help but feel relief wash over her.

Until she saw Damon's face.


	2. Three's a Crowd: Damon

Author's Note: since everyone wanted to see more of this particular prompt and specifically Damon's pov, here it is. Also, still dealing with this whack a do tablet cause God forbid I actually write on my desktop.

Rating T, friendship, some romance

Elena/Damon, Damon/Bonnie, Bonnie/Enzo

)()()(

Damon knew that the witch had wormed her way into his heart. He just hadn't realized how much so, until he found her again.

His body sagged with relief and his arms automatically opened wide, Ms. Cuddles clutched in his left hand, anticipating her to come running into his embrace. She didn't disappoint. They held one another tight and he didn't make a snide remark about her soaking his shirt with her tears because he was okay with that.

That reassurance that she was right here.

She cried and spluttered about Kai and what he'd done to her and all Damon could do was assure her that everything was alright. She was safe, now that he had her and he promised to never let anything bad happen again.

It was officially time to take that promise he had made Emily Bennett, oh so many years ago, seriously.

He extended Ms. Cuddles towards her and watched her face light up as she grabbed the bear and clutched it to her chest, looking every bit adorable. It wasn't until Elena stepped forward, that Bonnie embraced her friend and as soon as they released one another, Damon found himself wrapping an arm around Bonnie, needing the physical reassurance of her presence.

She stayed at Whitmore for exactly a week and by Sunday the Traveler spell had been taken down and she was back at her Grams' home. Her second night there, she texted him, asking for him to stop over and bring Ms. Cuddles and he was a little distraught over how much he would honestly miss her dumb bear.

Bonnie, being the genius she was made a simple suggestion; she gets Ms. Cuddles at night to help her sleep and Damon was to receive the bear in the morning, promising to return her in the evenings. He didn't say it out loud but he knew this was her way of making sure they continued to see one another every day.

Whatever. No complaints from him.

And this custody arrangement worked, until Elena had dragged him over to Bonnie's, one crisp autumn morning, asking for relationship advice. He couldn't blame the witch for slamming the door in their faces.

Damon wasn't sure if he were more upset that they didn't get to have their morning cup of coffee during their bear exchange or if he were just upset that his Bon Bon was mad at him.

Four days is the amount of time he gave her to calm down and when he knocked on her front door, she invited him in and presented him with his own bear.

"Now you have no reason to come by every damn day," she'd sassed.

He clutched his bear and as he moved the plush animal's arms, spoke in a high pitched voice, "But Mr. Cuddles needs to see his wife every morning."

Where the shit did that come from?

)()()(

Between trying to woo Elena and help Bonnie adjust to being home, Damon found himself feeling a little haggard, a point that Alaric brought to his attention one night as they sat in the parlor of the boarding house.

"You're starting to look your age a bit," Alaric had stated with a chuckle.

"Har, har," he quipped. "You'd be looking almost two hundred years old if you had two beautiful women to keep happy."

The quirk of his friend's eyebrow did not go unnoticed. "Two beautiful women to keep happy?" he took a sip of his bourbon. "You wouldn't be referring to Elena and her best friend Bonnie, would you?"

Damon refilled his glass. "Who else would I be talking about Ric?"

His friend studied him while asking, "Why do you feel it's your duty to keep Bonnie happy?"

And Damon had sincerely thought this man was intelligent at one time in his life?

"Maybe because she's saved mine, yours and everyone else in this town asses repeatedly, wanting nothing in return," He snapped. "Maybe it's because she went through hell over there in that other dimension with that psychotic lunatic Kai." He drained the liquor in his glass. "Shall I continue?"

Alaric frowned as he shrugged, before admitting, "Honestly, if I didn't know any better I'd think you had a bit of a crush on her."

"Well no one asked your opinion, so you can kindly fuck off Ric."

)()()(

Tuesdays were officially their days. Breakfast, Tetris, shopping, Monopoly and chili. Stefan said nothing of the matter. Just raised his eyebrows and let his forehead do all the talking. But as far as Damon was concerned his forehead had no say in the matter.

Their routine had been tested, accepted and repeated and Damon could admit he had the best of both worlds. The girl he was absolutely nuts over, with a smoking hot body and the girl who made him feel as if everything he said and did was important, his best friend… who also had a smoking hot body.

And like every other Tuesday morning, Damon found himself in the kitchen, flipping pancakes, pouring coffee and waiting for Bonnie. Nice, normal and routine. Until Elena appeared at the table, reminding him that she'd stayed the night, after a late date and shitty weather.

The look on Bonnie's face, when she entered the room and spotted Elena, broke his heart a little. He knew the witch was thinking that this was it, the moment when their routine and friendship would be broken. When they'd go back to how things were before, him swooning over her friend and easily not caring about her life.

Damon made a promise to prove her wrong.

)()()(

On a particularly chilly Wednesday, in December, Damon and Bonnie were seated on the floor of the parlor, in front of a roaring fire, playing a heated game of monopoly. Of course, Damon found himself cheating, as usual, when the front door opened and quickly shut, letting in a gust of cold air, promptly followed by Enzi.

"Well, don't we look adorably cozy?" he remarked.

Bonnie sneered at the vampire. "What are you doing here?"

He looked to the woman. "So rude of you. And last I checked this was my dear friend's home, not yours."

"Fine," Damon began as he stood. "What are you doing here?"

The British vampire laughed. "Calm down there mate, just wanted to see if you'd join me for some drinks and a meal at the Grill."

Bonnie stood. "And by meal, you mean?"

Enzo turned his face to hers, a look of curiosity crossing his features. "Some poor beer wench of course."

"Well, as you can see, I'm enjoying a game with my friend and soon my girlfriend will be over for some quality time," Damon informed him.

He didn't miss the glance he received from Bonnie, at this news. She quickly looked to Enzo. "I'll come with you."

"Splendid!"

"Absolutely not," Damon found himself protesting as the two headed for the door. When the pair turned back to face him, he looked to Bonnie. "Since when do you freely hang out with homicidal vampires for fun?"

Her hand did a sweeping motion to indicate the board game and drinks that were set up before the fireplace.

"Hey! I'm your friend… who just happens to be a homicidal vampire."

"What's the matter, jealous there a bit, are ya mate?"

Green eyes flitted to Enzo and finally landed back to Damon. "Hey, if anything I can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

Enzo stepped forward and looked at her. "I'm right here love," he reminded her.

"And if anything, if he gets out of hand, I can sharpen my newly, reacquired vampire torturing skills."

Damon's friend grabbed Bonnie's wrist, at this moment. "Well if that isn't a brilliant idea for foreplay, I don't know what is?"

Somehow, Damon let this parting comment ruin the rest of his evening and daylight couldn't come soon enough because the sun had barely risen when he found himself entering Bonnie's home.

Just to make sure Enzo had behaved himself of course.

When he zeroed in on the sound of her breathing and the occasional mutterings in her sleep, he made his way into the kitchen and began to ready the pancake batter. With the pan warming, he made his way to the table, to clear it of the papers that littered every inch, so that he could set the table.

His fingers stopped when he ran across home listings in Vermont and a contract to sell her childhood home and the house her grams had left her.

Damon must have been truly engrossed in the papers because he didn't realize Bonnie had entered the room, until he heard the stove flicker off.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked not facing her. Not wanting her to see the look of anger and betrayal on his face.

She went to work preparing the coffee pot, as she answered, "Possibly Vermont, as I'm sure you saw from the papers."

He faced her, finally allowing her to see the hurt on his face. "Why?"

Her head shook. "I'm not needed here." She took a breath. "I've no family left, no boyfriend, my two best friends were too hung up on their boy drama to do anything about my death—"

"And then there's your other best friend. Me! Who did everything in his power to make sure you came back. And look. Here you are."

"And again, I appreciate it—"

"Then act like it!"

Bonnie took a few steps towards him. "Don't act like this."

That's when Damon saw it, the slight bruising and tiny puncture wounds on her neck. His face shifted without warning and he watched her step back.

Away from him.

Like everyone else tended to do.

"Did Enzo hurt you?"

He watched her chest fall, as the fear left her body. Although he couldn't see her face flush, he could smell the capillaries in her cheeks fill with blood. "Not exactly," she muttered.

"Please don't tell me you fucked him."

"I didn't," she began. Her eyes found the toes of her slippers very intriguing in this moment. "We just made out a bit."

Damon couldn't stop his fingers from grazing the tender spot of skin on her neck. "A bit?"

He felt her flesh warm under his touch and question.

"What does it matter?"

And why did it matter to him?

"Because, the old Bonnie wouldn't do something like this."

She shrugged. "The old Bonnie also liked to sacrifice her life for friends who weren't worth it."

His head shook. "Stop. You're talking like me."

"All the old Bonnie got for all her troubles were multiple deaths and a safe relationship with a boy who cheated on her. The old Bonnie ended up with her father and grandmother dead and her mom turned into a vampire. So…" she snorted. "I'm learning from her mistakes."

Well, that explained that but…

"Why are you leaving me?"

Like everyone else.

"Same reason I'm leaving everyone. This town doesn't need me." The coffee maker beeped and she turned her back to him, as she went about the task of preparing their mugs. "You'll all be okay."

"Don't do this." he pled.

"I need to be selfish."

"Well, I'm being selfish by telling you that I need you!" he shouted.

He watched her hands shake as she set the mugs back down and slowly turned to face him. "You have Elena."

And never had he been more honest with her, when he answered, "I need you more."

He heard the tears in her voice, as she stated, "You need to leave."

)()()(

Now he stood, at the bottom of the stairs in his home, most of the town partying it up on free booze and dancing horribly, while he waited for Bonnie to come down.

They hadn't spoken since he'd popped up at her house again the following week, only to find out that she'd been spending way too much time with Enzo and that her houses were indeed on the market. Plus she was still being an idiot and had actually placed a bid on a house, to move forward with her Vermont Relocation Proclamation.

He heard her begin her descend and when she stopped halfway down, he turned to face her. Of course she was gorgeous in the silver metallic bandage dress, with her hair slicked back, eyes smoldering and lips blood red, as if some lucky soul had spent the day suckling on them…

Whoa! He definitely wasn't supposed to think of Bonnie Sheila Bennett, in that manner.

Finally, she continued her trek down and when she stopped right beside him, he found himself gripping her arm.

"What is your problem?" she demanded.

"You," he confessed. "You are my problem."

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip before she asked, "And what exactly did I do now?"

How dense was this girl.

"Vermont you idiot!"

Maybe he should watch his tone in a house with more than its fair share of supernatural being within. Eyes focused on the duo and he feigned laughter and Bonnie quickly joined in. When people's attention dragged away from them, he released her arm.

"So, I'm an idiot for wanting to do what's good for me?"

"Among other reasons," he huffed. "Main one being how easily you're willing to leave me."

Naturally he didn't think about his choice of words until they had already spilled from his mouth.

Bonnie's eyes cut across the room and she whispered something behind her hand before she began to walk away, yet before doing so, her hand swept over his ear and her voice whispered,

"Stop sounding like a jilted lover."

He was on the verge of following her, when Elena appeared at his side. As he watched Bonnie approach Enzo, he felt Elena slide her arm around his waist and burrow into his side.

"Should I be jealous of you and my friend?" the question was meant to sound teasing but he heard the accusation.

Damon couldn't help but scoff as he watched said girl and his longtime friend spin around the room, to the song playing through the speakers. Bonnie laughing boisterously. "More like Bonnie and Enzo—"

"That's a horrible thing to say," his girlfriend interrupted as she laughed.

He took a sip of his drink. "It's true."

She pulled away from him a bit. "Right. Because Enzo told you so?"

Damon met her eyes. "No. Because Bonnie told me they made out the other night, when they had another one of their drinking extravaganzas."

Again, his eyes searched the crowd for Enzo and his Bon Bon. The pair had finally stopped their ridiculous dance, ending up right beneath the mistletoe and laughed riotously, bringing attention to themselves.

He could feel his jaw clench as his grip tightened around the tumbler in hand and he wanted nothing more than to push Enzo out of the way and take the man's spot with Bonnie under the sprig of weeds.

And his girlfriend must have noticed this because soon her hand was clutching his and she was dragging him up the stairs, muttering about an important talk they needed to have. When his door was shut, Elena paced to the middle of the room before she swiftly turned to face him.

"I'm not mad," she muttered.

"What is there to be mad about?" he defended.

Yet Elena held up a hand for him to stop speaking. "I'm not mad about you being in love with Bonnie."

He guffawed before downing the rest of his drink. "You, my delusional girlfriend, have not only lost your memory but also your mind if you think I love Bonnie."

The brunette tugged on her hair with both hands as she groaned. "Stop it okay! Just stop!" she took a few calming breaths. "Can't you ever be honest with yourself Damon and just admit it?" She plopped down onto his bed. "I kind of sensed it, when you first told me about your time over there. It was sweet." Her eyes looked to the ceiling. "I could tell from that tone and that smile that you were a man in love.

"Yet, I still felt that little spark of something for you and I wanted to see what it was—"

"It's love, you silly girl," he interrupted with a laugh.

"But not like yours and Bonnie's love for one another," she confessed. "You respect and admire her. You look at her as if she's the only person in the world who has ever mattered." She laughed. "Even before Ric compelled me to forget about me and you… I could sense that you loved her. Not a romantic love but… it seems like those four months you guys spent together, helped turn it into something more."

And Damon wanted to argue with her. Yell and call her all kinds of idiots for weaving some kind of stupid lie about him being in love with Bonnie freaking Bennett! Of all people.

That judgey little witch.

Self righteous, do gooder Bonnie Bennett.

"Ha!"

Elena raised a brow. "Really? That's your argument."

He could only smile.

Because yes, that was the only argument he had.

He was quite in love with Bonnie Judgey Bennett.


	3. Three's a Crowd: Bonnie part 1

Bonnie honestly expected more pizzazz when she was brought from 1994 back to present day Mystic Falls but it was all just bright lights, a feeling in the pit of her stomach similar to free falling and magic buzzing all around her. Magic buzzing through her, from her head to toes, fingers to nose.

When her eyes adjusted from blinding light to that awkward brightness that came from a setting sun, she realized that she was once again, back in Mystic Falls' cemetery and she knew, from the return of her magic that Ms. Cuddles would be near, along with Damon.

Her eyes did a quick scan of her surroundings and there he was, arms stretched as wide as his smile. She felt like a child, having just gone through her first full day of school and seeing a cherished loved one, waiting to pick her up as she ran into his arms. His arms circled her so tight that she couldn't bear to contain her tears.

She felt her body quake with sobs, emotions, feelings of reassurance, security and hope. Hope that everything would be okay. And she knew that everything was now in fact okay because she was home and with Damon again.

Everything that had happened to her, after he had returned home, came sputtering out of her mouth as he stroked her back, kissed her forehead and told her that yes, everything was okay and made promises to never leave her again.

Finally, she released him and he was a little hesitant to let her go as well but when he did, he handed over Ms. Cuddles and she clutched her to her chest, feeling the bear's softness against her flushed and damp cheeks, smelling of fabric softener, home, magic and hope.

At this moment, Elena stepped forward and Bonnie stepped around Damon to embrace her friend. Elena told her that she and Damon had tried everything to get her back sooner and Bonnie reassured her that she was just happy to finally be back now.

The trio made their way to the entrance of the cemetery, where Damon's Camaro waited. She chuckled to herself and Damon wrapped an arm across her shoulders, teasingly asking what was so funny.

She promised to fill him in later.

Elena asked if Bonnie wanted her to call Jeremy.

Bonnie told her it could wait.

* * *

Apparently the barrier around Mystic Falls was still up, so Bonnie found herself having to stay at Whitmore, which meant a massive slumber party for herself, Elena and Caroline. The three girls sat around the room, with ice cream, chips and vodka and Bonnie listened to the two gab about what had been going on in their lives during her absence. Their current relationships, Kai troubles and everything else under the sun.

For some reason Bonnie found it kind of funny that Kai had gotten a kick out of gently torturing her friends before he'd skipped town.

The newly resurrected witch tuned out their conversation when an hour had gone by without them so much as asking about what she had been up to. Without asking, how she had spent so much time by herself without cracking. Without asking if she truly wanted their company at the moment.

When she told them that she was too tired for this, right now, that it was too much seeing so many people all at once, after coming from a world of no one, her friends said that they understood, even when their faces spoke their disappointment and unlike the times before, Bonnie found her bag fresh out of fucks to give.

As she rolled over in bed, turning her back to her friends, she wished she hadn't forgotten Ms. Cuddles in the backseat of Damon's car.

Jeremy was at their door the next morning, with hugs, kisses and tears. She found herself dreading getting dressed and going for a walk with him across campus, yet he was her boyfriend and she loved him, right? That's what girlfriends did, especially after being separated from the guy they loved for months. So she asked him, what he'd been up to, how he'd spent their time apart and such and he told her.

He'd spent his time whoring around town, instead of trying to rescue her.

She didn't care and when she told him so, she could see his shoulders sag with relief. That is until she explained further that she didn't care about much in general, including their relationship. Her suggestion that she spend some time getting reacquainted to being out of the alternative world (which, she reminded him, he made no effort to try to rescue her from, despite her sacrificing everything for him, including her life, repeatedly) alone and he could go back to fucking his pain away.

And when he stormed away, eyes full of tears, she sat on the nearest bench, pulled out her phone and dialed up Damon, who appeared an hour later.

She didn't see him approach, as he came up behind her, but she felt his presence.

"Don't be a creep," she threw over her shoulder.

The vampire walked around the bench, so as to stand in front of it, before he stepped onto the seat and sat on the back.

He scoffed. "It's what I'm best at."

"No argument here," was her reply.

Damon laughed. "You know, as much as I'm sure you missed our witty and entertaining back and forth, I'm sure that's not why you called me over. So, spill it," he demanded as he nudged her shoulder with his knee.

Bonnie laughed as she tossed her head back to look up at him. "I just broke up with Jeremy."

He smirked as he met her eyes. "About time. But I must remind you, I neither have a vagina nor care about such things as break ups. So, if you want your hair braided and pints of ice cream, you should probably call up Caroline." He finally broke their gaze and looked across the campus. "Cause I doubt Elena will be a willing shoulder to cry on."

The witch shrugged. "But here's the thing." She stood. "I don't care. And, I called you for a reason."

He stood as well and raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"I need to let out some… aggression and I thought what better way than to drive some good old American muscle—"

"My car is definitely out of the question!" he interrupted, lecture finger in the air.

"Why?"

He stroked his chin as he pretended to ponder. "Let's see, girl who was recently resurrected wants to recklessly drive a Camaro? Sounds like you're trying to rekill yourself, for the jillionth time."

She scoffed. "And you'll just bring me back again cause you miss me," this said as she pinched his cheek and shook it.

He slapped her hand away. "I'm done saving suicidal witches." He nodded. "And I'll start by not letting you kill yourself again or letting my car get killed… again."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Hardy har har." Her fingers dipped into her pocket and she pulled out a set of keys, tossed them in the air and caught them.

Damon quickly pet down his jacket and smiled before he freed his keys. "Look at you, trying to trick this old vampire into thinking you'd witchied your way into my pocket."

She laughed. "Except I drove the shit out of the Camaro and these are the keys from 1994."

With this she took off running and when she looked over her shoulder saw Damon only shrug his shoulders and sit back on the bench.

* * *

And it was thanks to one of the grimoires which a human Alaric was able to receive, that allow Bonnie to lower the barrier around her home town. It took a week for her to find the spell and within seconds, it was no more.

Naturally she moved into her Grams' house with the first night being too much. She spent the night crying for her Grams, her father and the relationship she would never have with her mother. She cried for her ruined friendship with Elena because no, things couldn't go back to how they had been before. Her friend that, yes, despite her own tragedies still ended up landing on her feet. Maybe it was jealousy but Bonnie didn't care and no she didn't have concrete evidence of her musings but her gut told her that the only reason she was back right now was because of Damon and Caroline and no one else.

The next day, she called Damon and asked him to bring Ms. Cuddles by.

The sound of two sharp, confident knocks, let her know that Damon had arrived and when she opened the door, there he was. Camaro parked ridiculously close behind her Prius in the driveway, fresh from the shower smells, devil may care grin, a couple grocery bags and a light brown bear tucked under his arm.

She gave him no good morning and only opened the door a bit wider for him to come inside, before she turned on the heels of her kitty slippers and headed towards the kitchen.

Again two sharp knocks brought her attention back to her door and the vampire who stood on her porch, holding a teddy bear and shopping bags. She looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Forgetting something?"

She rolled her eyes. "My coffee that's probably overflowing in the percolator on the stove?"

He frowned and shook his head. "Yeah, that's not it." She placed a hand to her hip and finally he let out a deep sigh before he recited, "Little bird, little bird, let me in."

Bonnie chuckled as she made her way back to the door. "That's right. You've never been invited in."

"Nope."

Her arms crossed her chest as she smirked. "Grams really hated vampires, didn't she?"

"Yup." He shook his head a bit. "Plus, now it's your house anyway… so."

Now she could hear her coffee boiling over and as she rushed back to the kitchen, said, "Damon Giuseppe Salvatore, please come in."

In a flash he had zipped past her, placed Ms. Cuddles on the table along with the bags, turned off the stove and removed the percolator. She grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and set them on the table, before she sat. Damon filled both their cups and opened the lid to the container of sugar cubes.

"Still just one, right?"

"Yeah."

He plopped a cube into each mug and it was after a long sip that Bonnie finally questioned. "Little bird?"

Damon took a drink as well and began rummaging through the bags on the table as he asked, "Would you rather I call you little pig?"

"No."

"Well then, shut up." He pulled the box of pancake mix and container of blueberries and shook them in her face. "Even though I could very well call you a little piggie with the way you scarfed down these pancakes daily. You gave me right arm a work out from all that flap jack flipping."

Bonnie threw her head back as she laughed.

"What?" he asked as he opened cabinet after cabinet looking for mixing bowls, until Bonnie flicked a tiny wrist, opening the correct one.

"Don't blame me for you making those horrid pancakes every day? That was from all those lonely nights you spent in your room at night."

He faked a gasp. "Is the dear sweet Bennett witch making masturbation jokes?" she shrugged as she turned in her chair to face him and he placed a hand to his heart. "I'm digging this new Bonnie. It's nice to know I rubbed off on you—"

"Let's not mentioned the things you've rubbed off on."

"Oh, I'm definitely loving the new Bonnie." She watched him go about the task of measuring and mixing the needed ingredients for their meal. His nod towards the bags didn't go unnoticed. "Make yourself useful and put away the rest of the food, since you humans insist on eating daily."

She rolled her eyes as she stood from the table, snatched up the bag and began to put away the food. Strawberries, eggs, yogurt, orange juice, milk and other things they always ended up getting from the store, during their many shopping trips and it made her heart feel a certain way because Damon 'I don't give a crap about Bonnie Bennett' Salvatore did indeed care.

Yes, she was probably over thinking things but it felt nice to know that he didn't stop caring just because she was now back. That maybe in fact their time together had forced something that Elena had been trying for ages and turned them into friends. If she actually pondered things, it wasn't hard for her to know that Damon had started to care about her a while ago but this friendship business was different, unexpected and made her just feel like…

Well she wasn't sure what but it just made her feel.

"Hey," he called breaking her from her thoughts while he poured batter onto the hot griddle. "So, I was thinking that you might be a little too old for stuffed animals."

"Wait, what?"

As she finished putting the food away, she listened to his argument. "I mean, you're a full grown witch now and you made it how many years without Ms. Cuddles?"

"That's because I had no idea where she was. I didn't willingly stow her away for safe keeping Damon."

The vampire turned down the flame of the stove a bit. "Right but you're used to not having her now… And she's done being a witch ju ju storage locker, so you don't really need her."

Bonnie made her way back to the table and grabbed Ms. Cuddles, hugging her to her chest. "Did you bond with my teddy bear Mr. Big Bad Vampire?"

"Are you making fun of me for showing my sensitive side Ms. Mean Judgmental Witch?"

She shook the bear in his face. "I didn't know you had a sensitive side."

A pale hand snatched the stuffed animal from her in a flash, before bringing Ms. Cuddles close to his chest, all while flipping pancakes. "And here I thought you'd gotten to know me over our many days spent together."

The witch laughed. "May tenth." She leaned on the counter and studied Damon as he flipped pancakes and held her bear tight. "Almost like we weirdly have an anniversary now."

His tiny half smile made her bite her bottom lip to try to stave off her grin. "Damon and Bonnie Day."

"Uh, more like Bonnie and Damon Day," she suggested. "Why should your name go first?"

"Cause I got home first." And when he saw the raised eyebrow and smirk being sent in his direction, he wisely added. "Thanks to an amazing witch." He met her eyes. "Grab me a plate."

Bonnie turned her back to him to grab two dishes, not commenting on how fiercely Damon still held on to Ms. Cuddles. "And because said amazing witch got you home first, her name needs to be first."

Damon slid the pancakes on to the two plates. "Or… Bamon Day?"

"Bamon?"

"Yea," he opened the blueberries and began to place them on the stacks. When Bonnie saw the pattern she laughed before opening the fridge and grabbing the whipped cream. "It's a mash up of Bonnie and Damon."

The tiny woman shook the can and put tiny fangs on the smiley faces. "But why not Donnie?"

"Donnie?" he asked with disgust in his voice as he grabbed a plate and him and Ms. Cuddles made their way to the table, followed by Bonnie. "Bamon sounds a lot better."

She sat across from him. "Fine. May tenth is now Bamon Day, an anniversary of sorts to celebrate a new found friendship born from a witch and vampire not killing one another for four months."

He took a sip of his coffee and pointed his fork at her. "Even though we did make that death pact."

"Ugh, let's not talk about that."

"Though we should definitely drink that bourbon."

Bonnie watched him set Ms. Cuddles onto the table beside his plate, before she added. "And maybe come up with some kind of solution that'll end with me possibly getting my bear back."


End file.
